


Fallen

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 08 Spoilers, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will deals with the aftermath of the Fallen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Dean knows the minute that he sees Cas that this wasn't Cas' fault. He knows from the moment that Cas stares at him with teary eyes and trembling lips that this wasn't a mistake—this was a crime.

Cas cries helplessly for hours, overcome with the onslaught of human emotion, hiccuping and gasping and wheezing, and it's all Dean can do to not crawl into the backseat where Sam and Cas are and curl up with them both and just cry. No, he has to be the strong one.

He just has to be strong until he can get them home.

And he does—it isn't far from the church they chose, and they come in to Kevin panicking and alarms and red lights, and as Dean looks down over the railing, he sees the constellation of red dots marring the surface of the magic atlas. He knows Cas has seen it, too, because Cas starts crying harder than ever.

Dean turns off the alarms, tells Kevin to stay with them, to take his room, just for the night. In the meantime, Dean gets Sam and Cas upstairs to Sam's room, and he's thankful for his Gigantor brother's insistence that he be allowed a larger bed due to his height (and his habit of sprawling over approximately a square mile of space when he sleeps). He strips their coats off, helps them get their boots off, works Cas' tie from where it's tangled around his neck from the ex-angel's shaking fingers making their own attempts.

He gets them into bed, Cas shaking in between Sam and Dean, clinging and crying mindlessly, only starting to be able to hiccup, "It's my fault, it's my fault."

But they know it isn't his fault.

There's blood smeared on Castiel's neck, and Dean knows that something happened, because Cas' devotion might be endless, but he would never slit his own throat.

And later, when Castiel admits, "Metatron stole my Grace," Dean shakes with fury at the unfairness of it all.

They didn't deserve this, he knows. He reaches over Cas to knead a knot of tension out of Sam's shoulder. No matter what they've done, they didn't deserve this. They deserved more than this.

It was a wonder how much they'd changed in the past five years.

Maybe Cas wasn't the only one that had Fallen.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
